Fou follet
by Superstar Exces
Summary: Suite à l'épisode 10. Si docteur Lecter ne veut pas partager le petit secret de Will, c'est autant par sécurité que jalousie. Il espère le pousser à bout assez vite et le garder sous son contrôle tout du long : il veut que Graham ne voit que lui et n'entende que son avis, il veut qu'il ne soit qu'à lui. Hannigram FTW !


**Notes **: J'ai le sentiment d'avoir l'exclusivité du fandom français, terrifiant ! En attendant la suite de Croik, en attendant de vomir mon stress ou de rencontrer des gens qui m'aiment, je m'occupe sur des psychopathes qui, il faut bien se le dire, sont assez juteux. Merci de l'attention de la première fic, désolée que ça ait été la seule par défaut... du moins, merci pour la bonté des reviews !

* * *

**Satan satiné**

L'affection n'empêche pas les mauvaises actions, elle a même souvent tendance à les déclencher. Docteur Lecter, cannibale de passion, est avant tout motivé par quelques dérangements psychologiques. Brisé dans son enfance, littéralement rompu, manipulé et dépossédé de tout amour, il a perdu le lien à l'être humain et ceux qu'il recréa ne furent pas les bons.

La chair remplaça l'affection. La chaleur des corps furent ceux du palais, monsieur retrouva ses pairs dans les fins goûts et non les affinités. Néanmoins doté d'une intelligence rare, rusé et vif, il développa une capacité d'adaptation inhabituelle. En dehors du monde réel, il a tout appris de l'esprit des femmes et des hommes pour mimer leurs manies, les comprendre et les développer.

Quoi de mieux pour déguiser des troubles sociaux que de les diagnostiquer soi-même ? Ses patients, troublés, ne saisissent pas qu'ils sont matières à son propre développement personnel. Hannibal a appris à se construire à travers les malades car, soyons sincères, le monde entier _est malade._

Comme un poisson dans l'eau, l'antihéros fait son business de ses propres lacunes. Il faut avouer que l'entourloupe fait rêver, l'homme est dangereux au possible, un dictateur en devenir.

Will Graham, en face de lui, suit un procédé inverse. Logique, instruit et futé, il connaît le genre humain, sait analyser avec précision, aidé par un grand pouvoir d'imagination. Dans la lancée, pourtant, il s'y perd à grandes enjambées, jeté dans l'inconscient d'autres que le sien ne sait pas gérer. Il est en décomposition morale, son psychique s'effrite sous le pouvoir des autres : avili de grands esprits, il ne sait plus qui il est.

Docteur Lecter appuie sur ses points faibles pour trouver chaque ficelle de ses faiblesses. Il est entré sous sa peau pour ne laisser aucun répit à son grand pouvoir de déduction : s'il manipule aussi serré ce brave Graham, c'est autant par amitié que par sécurité. Il y a qu'il ne veut pas se faire avoir par le FBI, il y a aussi qu'il ne veut pas partager Will le fou.

Il veut le garder dans le creux de ses mains, inscrire l'empreinte de ses doigts sur sa peau prise de fièvres, il veut être le monstre sous son lit, celui de ses cauchemars et celui dans ses draps. Il prend son territoire de force et cache jalousement tout ce qu'il sait de lui.

Il l'éloigne de Jack, d'Alana, de Beverly, des figures d'ordres et de séduction... Il est le maître à penser de Will, sa bouée de sauvetage. Il veut tout devenir pour lui, il ne veut pas qu'il puisse vivre sans lui.

Plus la folie le guette, plus Graham s'ouvre à Hannibal. Il recherche enfin après son aide. Il est assez vulnérable pour que son avis, biaisé, lui offre d'aller vers son docteur.

Après tout, ils ont déjà une fille ensembles. Il y a de quoi se faire confiance, n'est-ce-pas ?

_Nourris tes peurs_, disait l'assassin. _Le diable est dans le détail_, répondait l'adage. Leur couple, balancé dans les extrêmes, n'est fait que pour fonctionner à merveille.

« Je me demandais... » Les yeux de Will, dilatés sous la chaleur de son crâne, sont vifs sur Hannibal. Bouillants, ils attendent la question, prêts à fondre et se répandre.

« ...pourquoi êtes-vous venu directement chez moi après avoir embrassé Alana ?

– Vous êtes rude, _docteur._

– Un coup de téléphone aurait suffi, il faut dire que nous vivons relativement loin l'un de l'autre. »

_Les mains savent_, dit une voix. Les mains de Will, ondulantes et convulsionnées sur ses cuisses dépeignent avec finesse l'état de son esprit. Son stress continu et la peur de se réveiller autre part sans souvenir le font trembler et guetter le moment. Chaque instant peut signer sa perte alors discuter... Discuter à quoi bon ?

« Ce devait être l'excitation du moment, le besoin d'un soutien physique, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Graham ne se donne pas la peine de répondre, il n'a pas la force à jouer aux entendus. Chaque respiration peut lui coûter un revirement de scène. Il a l'angoisse jusqu'au fond des tripes, il- il n'arrive pas à se concentrer.

« Will.

– Je vais bien, je vais parfaitement bien. »

Cela ne marche même pas avec Jack alors tenter ça avec Hannibal, c'est assez vain... Docteur Lecter se lève de son siège pour se poser face à lui. Agenouillé, son costard bleu pétrole dévoile dans chaque mouvement des nuances dans le tissu, et ses deux paumes viennent encadrer le visage de son patient.

_Regarde-moi, regarde-moi et concentre-toi_. Il veut que Will se batte contre la maladie pour que son état empire jusqu'au non-retour. Il ne veut pas qu'il oublie ce qui est en train de se passer, il ne veut pas le laisser partir, mais le soigner ? Oh non, car dès que sa viande redeviendra saine... Il n'aura d'autre choix que de le cuisiner. Avec son corps toxique, en pleine cuisson, il n'a à voir en lui que l'homme.

Comme ça, il se sent son égal. Détruit, incertain de tout, ils sont en effet miroir l'un de l'autre. Bien sûr, Hannibal a l'ascendant sur la situation, il gère tout ce qui s'ensuivra... Le danger reste grand tout de même. L'excitation le force à cacher un sourire. _Oh, Will, je m'occuperai bien de toi._

« Dix-neuf heures douze. Je suis à Baltimore, Maryland et mon nom est Will Graham. » Il se répète l'information à chaque coup de chaud, elle est devenue sa formule magique : son point d'ancrage. Ses yeux épuisés, vides de sens, traversent le visage du docteur Lecter sans le voir. Il est en train de perdre le fils.

Il est...qui il est. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de question à se poser là-dessus.

« Will, regarde-moi. Reste avec moi. Tu es à Baltimore, Maryland, dans mon cabinet avec moi, Hannibal.

– Rien ne me dit que je n'oublierai pas. »

La prise se resserre sur son visage et la chaleur sous son crâne prend des ampleurs infernales. Et si cet instant, lui aussi, finissait par être une hallucination ? Ou un autre rêve ? Dans quelle réalité se trouve-t-il ? Il ne peut pas se raccrocher aux sensations parce qu'il ne sent que le chaud, le brûlant. La tiédeur des rapports intimes sont à des lieues de sa compréhension.

Pourtant... Il sent la peau contre sa peau. Il voit Hannibal, il le ressent. Il lui dit, _regarde-moi_. Il ne veut pas s'en aller, il veut que tout ça se finisse, qu'il ne soit pas plus instable que surprenant. Il veut retrouver sa maison, son bateau ivre et ses chiens.

Il veut s'allonger avec eux, de tout son long, se sentir comme la continuité de leur poils, oublier sa forme matérielle et ne plus penser à rien. Ne pas mourir mais faire le mort. Il aimerait que le monde continue sans lui et que l'inconscient soit un terrain connu de la plupart.

« Reste concentré. » Le timbre de sa voix... Il y entend un écho d'inquiétude. Il regarde Hannibal comme un objet d'intérêt.

Il le voit pour la première fois. Il pense un instant à lui tendre la bouche, à dire un truc pour faire mouche, il va pour se défendre mais en ouvrant les yeux, il est de retour chez lui.

Sur le dos, au sol, Winston ronfle sur sa poitrine. Leurs deux respirations sont calquées. Son pouls reste normal, sans battre aucun record. Le feu dans sa tête est redevenu allumette. Il expire sans soulagement.

Il ne tiendra pas longtemps ce rythme et Hannibal, chez lui, s'en félicite déjà.

**Satana**

* * *

Il se pourrait que je fasse une suite avec mon inspiration pré-bilan. Encore merci de l'attention, vous êtes des amours !


End file.
